Rod and Nicky's Marydale Adventure
by i-love-gerard
Summary: Rod and Nicky from avenue q need jobs. So they descide to become camp concelers at Camp Marydale. It contains Origonal Charecters. NOTE: I don't own avenue q. plz R&R.


**Rod and Nicky's Marydale adventure!**

One day on Avenue Q Rod and Nicky were sitting in there apartment. Rod was of course reading his favorite book Broadway musicals of the 1940's. Then Nicky said "Hey Rod." "What do you want Nicky?? I'm trying to read!!" "Well I was just thinking that we need to get jobs" "You're right. But were would we get a job?" "I know we could be camp consolers!!!" Nicky yelled. "Whatever Nicky" Rod and Nicky then sent in there applications. The next day they got a letter from Camp Marydale saying they got the jobs. Nicky and Rod quickly packed there things.

After a long, and annoying (according to Rod) ride to Marydale they finally arrived. They went up to the main desk and were told where to go. They were staying in 'Shady Haven'. After they put there stuff up they noticed there were two extra beds and found out they were going to have roommates. There roommates arrived, there names where Julianna and Morgan. Julianna and Rod became friends quickly because they both love Broadway Musicals. Morgan thought Rod and Nicky were both really weird (especially Rod). The next day Rod and Nicky found out the jobs they were going to do. Nicky was going to teach the campers songs. Rod's job was to take the campers on hikes.

On one of Rods hikes Morgan and Julianna went with him and the campers. Julianna had to force Morgan to go because, she didn't like hiking or Rod. Most of the campers agreed with Morgan that Rod was strange, but they liked him anyway. When they were on the hike most of the campers got bored. When they were in about the middle of the hike it started to get dark, but the worst thing is that Rod and Julianna were to busy talking and they led them down the wrong path. They were lost, and no one brought a flash light. Then they ran into a snake, and it was really big. Morgan and Julianna both ran up to the front and were looking at the snake. They both like snakes. Morgan picked up the snake and Julianna started petting it. Then just to be mean Morgan went over and put it on Rods head. He ran around in circles screaming while Morgan and the campers laughed. After a few minutes the snake got of his head. Rod was really mad at Morgan who was laughing her head off. Julianna didn't find it all that funny though. They finally managed to get back to camp. But where the trail ended was next to someone's house and the persons dog was chasing them, the dog was really mad.

When they got back to the cabin Julianna and Rod started to come up with a plan to get back at Morgan. Nicky decided that he wanted in on it. He didn't like Morgan all that much, and she didn't like him that much either. While Morgan was sleeping Rod, Nicky and Julianna set up the trap. They attached a rope to Morgan's arm and there was a bucket of wet mud and cut up sticky wet grass attached to the rope. They tried not to wake her up when they walked to there beds. The next morning when Morgan woke up she didn't notice the rope tied to her arm. When she stood up the trap was activated, the mud and grass cuttings were all over her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs. The scream woke up Rod, Nicky and Julianna up, they couldn't stop laughing. Morgan turned to Rod, Nicky and Julianna and said "You did this didn't you." She sounded angry. "Well that's what you get for putting that snake on Rods head." said Julianna. Morgan huffed and went go wash the grassy mud off. Rod, Nicky and Julianna got ready and left. Rod decided to sit in on one of Nicky's classes. Rod personally thought the songs Nicky were singing were stupid. Rod got bored so he got up to leave. That's when Nicky noticed him. "Hey Rod, where are you going?" Nicky asked. Before Rod could answer Nicky ran over and grabbed Rods arm and yelled "Come on Rod lets sing!!" "No Nicky" "Oh come on Rod, It'll be fun." "Whatever Nicky" After Nicky forced Rod to sing some songs, Rod went to take the campers on another hike. After he got back Rod and Nicky were called to the front desk. They were told they did a really good job as camp counselors and were told they could come back next summer. Camp was ending in about to days. They said by to Julianna and left back for Avenue Q. They came back every year after that.


End file.
